DE 33 08 400 A1 corresponds to DE 83 06 837 U1 and discloses a motor-driven saw wherein the operating mode selector is connected via a Bowden cable to a lever part which acts on the band brake of the motor-driven saw. Comparatively great operating forces are required to engage and release the band brake, with the result that the actuation of the operating mode selector is not ergonomic for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,072 discloses a motor-driven saw which has a braking arrangement which is to be engaged via an actuating bracket. The braking arrangement comprises a lever, to which both ends of the brake band are fixed. The brake band tightens itself without the external action of force, as soon as it bears against the brake drum at one point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,312 discloses a band brake for a lawnmower, which band brake can be connected, for example, to the dead man's lever of the lawnmower and is actuated if the dead man's lever is released. The brake can be configured as a differential band brake, in order to achieve a self-boosting action.